


Brann

by Akichin



Series: Estate [1]
Category: Bandom, Burzum (Band), Lords of Chaos (2018), Mayhem (Band)
Genre: Beaches, Bonfires, Internalized Homophobia, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Teasing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-22 23:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akichin/pseuds/Akichin
Summary: «Kristian.»Esclama Euronymous, sibilando quel nome dannato tra i denti.Appartiene ad una persona che non esiste più. Come tra le onde, come nel buio, Kristian si dissolve nelle pieghe del tempo, cancellando ogni traccia di sé.«ÈVargadesso.»





	Brann

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Estate indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di EFP  
Prompt: Falò

I.  
Brann  


  
Lingue di fuoco danzano nella notte, tinteggiando la sabbia tutto attorno di un delicato arancio corallo.  
La spiaggia è deserta e Oslo ritorna ad essere la capitale più desolata del vecchio continente - con i suoi silenzi, i misteri e quella sua brezza troppo gelida per essere semplice vento estivo.  
Giunge come un timido soffio sui loro visi, scompiglia loro i capelli e, intrufolandosi oltre ai giubbotti, solletica la loro pelle come la più intima delle carezze.  
Varg lo ama. Ama il senso di vuoto che la città dona loro a quest’ora della notte, quando la banalità riposa nelle case degli uomini comuni mentre, nell’oblio scandinavo, solo le anime intrepide trovano dimora.  
È l’habitat naturale di ragazzi come lui - fedeli seguaci dell’odio, figli di quell’oscurità che, lontano da artificiali fonti di luce, inghiottisce tutto senza clemenza.  
E nel nulla assoluto anche il mare sembra scomparire, abbandonandosi ad un nero petrolio che lo unisce pigramente al cielo. Un cielo senza stelle - nota lui - e se non fosse per lo scoppiettio del legno che arde, potrebbe giurare di non essere più sulla terra.  
Lo immagina così - dopotutto - l’inferno: un luogo senza tempo né spazio definito, dove il più forte sopravvive, gioendo della quiete che lo circonda; il più debole, invece, viene divorato dal tedio e dalla paura.  
  
Tuttavia, per un attimo soltanto, come a voler cedere ad un momento di inusuale umanità, Varg guarda il viso del compagno di fronte a sé - e il mondo reale sembra riemergere dai granelli di sabbia sotto i loro stivali.  
Le ombre create dal falò si proiettano su Euronymous, lì, come cineree pennellate ad oscurargli il volto, e tale immagine ha del sublime che Varg cerca intensamente di decifrare.  
L’altro, infatti, è abbastanza vicino per percepire il calore del fuoco, eppure, riesce a nascondersi dal suo bagliore; la luce non lo tange, non sfiora il battere placido delle sue ciglia, non percorre le increspature della sua bocca ora che accenna un sogghigno enigmatico.  
  
«Kristian.»  
Esclama Euronymous, sibilando quel nome dannato tra i denti.  
Appartiene ad una persona che non esiste più. Come tra le onde, come nel buio, Kristian si dissolve nelle pieghe del tempo, cancellando ogni traccia di sé.  
«È _Varg_ adesso.»  
La nuova identità stride spigolosa sulle sue labbra e per un secondo lí si ferma, sputata poi fuori come bile incontrollata. Una verità che Euronymous si ostina a voler sfidare - uno dei suoi tanti modi per infastidirlo, per vedere sino a dove la sua pazienza si spinge. E Varg, forse con un briciolo di consapevolezza, continua a cadere nella sua insulsa trappola.  
Lo fa infuriare, sì, il modo in cui riesce ad essere umiliato - lui, il lupo solitario di Bergen, contro la falsa violenza che Øystein va predicando.  
Eppure... qualcosa lo riporta sempre lì, forse un poco vittima di quelle stesse illusioni che si ostina tanto a combattere.  
  
«Ti s’addice di più.»  
Euronymous alla fine bisbiglia, un abbozzo di sorriso appare sul suo volto e il piacevole vuoto che Varg provava si riempie di una nuova sensazione: è invasiva, inappropriata, e il solo pensiero gli procura un arrestabile senso di disgusto lungo la gola.  
Ne conosce il nome, ma preferisce distogliere lo sguardo, ritornando al luccicore della sabbia.  
  
La spiaggia è deserta e Oslo, ancora una volta, vive di silenzi, misteri e desolazione.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr  
@awesomeakimi


End file.
